


Willow Trees and Birthday Parties

by Nicentac_Crackers



Series: Tea Timers [2]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers
Summary: Jane sneaks out of her party to go to the creek
Series: Tea Timers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937323
Kudos: 7





	Willow Trees and Birthday Parties

"A happy birthday, to my dear daughter Jane!" A tall man announced, raising up his glass. The fellow adults merrily agreed, holding up their glasses for a toast and drinking the apple juice in it. Jane forced a smile, "Thank you, thank you...Thank you..Thank you" she said to every guest that passed by her spot at the table.

It was honestly a very boring party, but it was arranged by her parents so she had to feel grateful. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her mother smiling down at her and leaning towards her ear,

"Go, I'll keep them distracted"

Jane's eyes widened, leave the party? She couldn't possibly do that, she was the center of attention! She glanced back up to her mother, as if asking for a confirmation. Her mother simply nodded, and turned away from her to converse with the crowd.

Jane sneakily slid away from the party, careful not to make her shoes click. She walked quietly towards the fence gate and opened it, quickly dashing off to the creek.

A really uncouth place for a girl of nobility but full of wonders for a child like her. She giggled, jumping and crushing the orange leaves beneath her as she ran happily through the forest. She was about to jump once more when her foot collided with one of the tree roots, sending her face first to the ground. Jane gasped, pushing her hands out to soften the fall, and ended up scratching her palms instead.

"Ow..." she muttered, walking slowly this time as she tried to stop her hands from hurting. She felt her forehead collide with another hard object, making her step back.

"Ow-Hey!" She angrily shouted, looking up at the...tall tree with leaves reaching to the ground? She gasped, "A willow!" she ran inside the leaves, gawking at the sight. It's been her dream to find a willow, ever since her mother showed her a picture of one months ago, and now she has, in the very creek she loved exploring! She giggled again, grinning widely at her newfound discovery.

She would come back here tomorrow, with new decorations to make it more appealing than it already is!

Jane suddenly gasped, looking at her watch, she had to be home by now! Jane ran out of the willow tree and to her mansion, praying that no one noticed her wandering off into the creek.

\--

Jane arrived at the willow tree the next day, holding tape, ribbons, fairy lights, batteries, and many other craft supplies. She went to work immediately, taping the ribbons to the long, vine like leaves and cutting up papers to a heart shape before taping them under the ribbons, creating a streamer like appearance similar to the ones on her birthday yesterday.

It had been afternoon by the time she was done cutting and taping her decorations around, she grabbed her fairy lights to make her final touch when she realized,

She's not tall enough.

She tried to throw the fair lights on the leaves, hoping it would stick but it was useless, her lights would always fall down! She needed to attach it herself. But how could she attach it with no chair or friend to help out? It's not like she has friends who would be willing to go in the creek anyways. She sighed, looking down at the lights in her hands glumly.

"George, Come on!"

"Coming, Miss Eliza!"

She looked up curiously, cautiously peeking out from inside the willow tree where she saw a girl with long, pink hair and a frilly princess dress dragging a boy with blue gelled back hair and an equally blue themed suit towards the fields sorrounding her willow tree.

She held her breath as the girl stopped in front of her, facing away,

"Don't you think this place is perfect for my 11th birthday party, George?" she heard the girl, Eliza ask, the boy nodded, scanning the area, "it's open, and it has a wonderful tree at the center, it would be perfect" the boy, George, smiled politely. Eliza giggled, "I knew you would say that, come one now, we need to tell Daddy our plans!" she smiled, wrapping her hand around George's arm and walked away.

"Oh no," Jane muttered under her breath, she looked back and forth from the two kids and her fairy lights, perhaps that girl could help her? She took a deep breath amd ran out of the willow tree, "Wait!"

Eliza squeaked, turning asround sharply, clutching onto George's arm. She calmed down, looking down at Jane.

"Um, who are you?" Eliza asked impatiently, "Make this quick, me and George only have 30 minutes before Daddy comes look for us."

Jane flinched at her straightforwardness, "I'm Jane and...and um..." she played with her hands, "I need your help"

Eliza raised a brow, "Help? What do I get in return?"

"Uh...I'm Jane and...I need help with these fairy light inside that willow tree over there," she pointed towards the tree, "And I don't know what you can get but I'll give anything!" she pleaded. Eliza stared at her coldly, then smiled.

"If we help you, then you'll have to join my club" she said with a smile, Jane tilted her head, "Club?"

"Yes, the Tea Timers! The wealthiest and most sophisticated club in the entire creek, with only two members: Me, the richest kid in the neighborhood, and George, my right hand man." she gestured to george, who bowed in response.

Jane stared dumbfoundedly. Eliza pouted, "So, do we have a deal then?"

"Oh! Um, yes, yes I'll join your club!" she shook Eliza's gloved hand. Eliza clasped her hands together, "Oh, how exciting! George, get the fairy lights, me and Jane will catch up with you" she ordered, George nodded, obediently walking to the willow tree.

Eliza then turned to Jane, "And you, are invited to my birthday part, Jane" she winked. Jane's eyes widened, "I am? But-" "Bur nothing. The deal says that if we helped you, you'd join the Tea Timers, and any member of the Tea Timers is invited to my party" she explained. Jane nodded slowly.

"Anyway, enough about me. How rich are you exactly?" Eliza asked, walking inside the willow tree with Jane. Jane shrugged, "Rich enough to own a mansion, I guess" she answered.

Eliza nodded, "Then you're just like George and I, you'll fit right in with us" she smiled, Jane smiled back. She was gonna like being with these two


End file.
